


Shakin' Is the Greatest Thing

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: Detroit Evolution (Fan Film), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A Little Bit of a Rom-Com Feel, But with a Gavin Reed Twist, Character Study, Coffee, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Detroit Evolution (Fan Film), Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: So. Definitely being a dick.(Or, more of my post-Detroit Evolution nonsense, inspired by the most recent deleted scenes.)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Shakin' Is the Greatest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> It started with [these deleted scenes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgBM1Qy4xh4), and then Maximilian's "Sorry, boyfriend" during today's live stream broke me (*silently hails The Chair in defeat*), so here we are. Sort of started writing this partway through the stream and I'm posting this as the stream is still going strong in the background (Go, Maximilian! Finishing it today, buddy!), which is a v. v. odd experience, fyi.
> 
> Title from Otis Redding 'cause that's how I roll.

He's being a dick. "It's a hundred and four degrees. If I'm not mistaken. Tin Can," he adds while skipping only half a beat, if that.

So. Definitely being a dick. But. Nines slept over, and it was all romantic and shit, even though all they did was sit next to each other on Gavin's couch watching old sci-fi, and then Gavin basically fell asleep on him and had to be tucked into bed and shit. So. Maybe he's feeling a little too... soft or whatever. Vulnerable. Fucking— _something_.

And being a little shit is the best way to counteract that, always has been, even against his best interests. Nines can take it, though, he reminds himself. This is the guy who has casually flipped him off before, even if it is a too rare occurrence. Nines can take it, and he can dish it out, and Gavin is a little more than gone for him.

Waking up next to him in bed, not for the first time, is more than a little overwhelming, too, which doesn't help. At his lowest, defenseless, he doesn't want to face Nines. He's seen that part of Gavin already, him being a mess after the night's turned to dawn, but he's allowed to hate it with a passion regardless. He refuses to be a dick when they're alone in his bedroom, or Nines is fixing him eggs and toast and his first cup of coffee for the day. But at the precinct, post-caffeine and showered? Why not? The Gavin Asshat Special.

Nines frowns, but there's a small smile playing at his lips. He reaches for Gavin's mug, "I can heat it up for you," but Gavin's automatically stretching his arm over his head to keep it out of reach, unless Nines feels like tackling him for it. Nines can definitely be a dick, too, but Fowler can only turn a blind eye to their fuckery for so long, and Nines sure does love being prim and proper where work is concerned.

"Nuked coffee ain't exactly fantastic," he goes with. Deescalation they call it.

Arm returning by his side, Nines says, "Optimal heating not being an option, I can simply prepare another cup for you." Like it's that easy. Which it is, only Nines shouldn't offer like it's their own little rom-com moment or whatever.

But. It's not like anyone else will. Would ever.

Seemingly, Nines is about to turn back to go to the kitchen, which is so not happening on his watch.

"Leave it," he mumbles, and takes a hearty sip. Nines watches, unimpressed. "A hundred and four is... good enough."

"Oh? Is it?" And it's that damned eye contact which has him almost choking. "Huh," Nines adds.

And. Androids can't blush. Not really. Not that Gavin remembers. But humans sure fucking can.

He hides behind his mug as much as he can. He's barely blinking, eyes straining. It isn't until Nines breaks eye contact first that Gavin allows himself to resume some semblance of functioning normally.

"Want more?" Nines asks, motioning to Gavin's now empty mug clutched between his fingers way too tightly.

And. Gavin's an idiot. Clearly. So he nods. Watches Nines exit the room, probably smirking where Gavin can't see it, the bastard.

Good thing Tina's not in yet to see the full spectrum of his flush.

Goddamn it.

**Author's Note:**

> *cries into their tea*
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
